The New English Teacher
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: What if Aria came back to Rosewood Day as an English teacher? How would Ezra handle the new staff member? There's a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first PLL story. I haven't read the books but I want to. I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

One

Aria Montgomery tossed her duffle bag into her BMW, it'd been four years since she'd gone back to Rosewood, PA. Her college roommates hugged her.

"We love you Aria," they chorused.

Aria smiled widely. "I love you too." She climbed into her car, blew a few kisses before driving to Rosewood. She'd enjoyed her four years at Cornell. Ithaca, New York was beautiful, but she couldn't pass up a teaching job at Rosewood Day.

By the time she got to her new apartment every old memory of him popped into her head. She looked up at his old apartment building. There was no way he could still be living there. She opened the door to the building. Her new home was on the second floor, apartment 5B.

As she started hauling stuff up to her new place a chill went down her spine. _Ali, _she thought. The name the basis of the story of her friend's murder hadn't plagued her in four years. She hadn't been that dead girl's friend, she was just Aria Montgomery. The girl that ran away from her home town as fast as she could.

Once she was finished she collapsed on her couch. _Thank god for mom and dad, _she thought. Her parents had found her the apartment, faxed her the papers on it, and set her up with food, furniture, and extra necessities. Ella Byron were actually trying on their marriage, now that both her and Mike were off doing their own things.

There was a knock at her door. Aria groaned inwardly. "Coming," she called, standing up and going to her door. She looked out the peep hole. Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings were standing in the hall holding bottles of wine. Aria laughed, as she opened the door for her friends.

"Look who's back in town," Hanna Marin said, flipping back her blonde hair. She hugged Aria. "Damn I missed you girl."

Aria wiped her eyes. "I thought you all had lives?"

"Eh, Ella and Byron filled us in that you got a job at Rosewood Day," Emily Fields said, making her way into the apartment. "So you do know that Mr. Fitz still lives here right?"

Aria sighed. She thought back to the night Hanna had found out about her and Ezra, and shuddered. "I didn't know."

"He asks about you when we bump into him occasionally," Spencer added, knowing she wasn't helping. But Aria needed to know the truth.

Hanna popped open one of the bottles of wine. "Aria I'd get it over with now. Kiss and make up. He still lives in 3B. I'd go now. He's still single." Hanna couldn't believe she was pushing her best friend to go after their high school English teacher.

Aria sighed. "No. The past is the past and I intend to keep it that way."

"Suit yourself," Hanna said.

Spencer and Emily went to get wine glasses.

"Aria I don't understand why you're not making an announcement to the man who you fell in love with that you're home," Hanna hissed.

"Past," Aria grumbled.

"You know there are these things called teacher meetings," Spencer stated coming in.

"Yes I know. The English department has one tomorrow."

* * *

__

Ezra Fitz thought he'd seen a ghost, when she walked into his classroom. "Aria?" he asked, holding the woman back.

_Aria waved. "Hello Ezra," she breathed. _

"_You're an English teacher?" he stated._

_Aria nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."_

"_Aria I have so much to tell you," he whispered, kissing her. _

Ezra Fitz woke with the sound of his alarm buzzing in his ear. He looked over at the alarm before turning it off. It was his first day as head of the English department, and he was hoping for no surprises. He showered, and locked his apartment behind him when he left. Across from him three familiar women were filing out of apartment 5B.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," Hanna Marin greeted, giving him a hug.

"Mr. Fitz!" Spencer shook his hand like the professional she was.

Emily smiled, "Hello Mr. Fitz." She hugged him also.

"Hello girls. Who's apart- Ho-ly crap," he said, as Aria opened the door and walked out of her apartment.

Aria turned to see why the girls were giggling. Ezra Fitz was standing in the middle of the hall his mouth wide open, with a deer in the head lights expression plastered across his face. "Hello," she greeted, her head doing a bit of a bob and weave sensation that she did when she was nervous.

"Aria," he exhaled, closing the distance between them.

She held out her hand to stop him. "Hello boss," she repeated.

He froze. "Ms. Montgomery, the Senior English teacher."

"Yes, the new English teacher," Aria replied.

* * *

"Why do I need to vomit?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Because you're rationally stupid," Spencer offered.

"Jeesh thanks Spence. My superior is the teacher I was sleeping with in high school.

"Do your parents know you were sleeping with Ezra?"

"No hell no," Aria said.

Spencer laughed. "I could see how that one would go over well. 'Oh hey mom and dad this is my boyfriend Ezra. Yes Mr. Fitz my former English teacher.'"

Aria gasped. "Spencer did you just make a joke?"

"Get to school," Spencer ordered, not commenting on whether or not it was a joke or how things could eventually go.

Aria climbed into her BMW and drove to Rosewood Day. She was dreading this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews it made my night! And got me through the first day of my Senior year!

Two

Aria went to her old English class room, she smiled at the teachers whom she passed welcoming her to the staff. She passed the teacher's lounge. Ezra was making coffee. She went in on instinct. "I'm…sorry," she tried.

Ezra turned around. "You don't need to apologize, Aria," he stated, using his teacher tone on her.

"Don't use the teacher voice on me Ezra. I'm not your student. I'm your colleague." She shifted her weight, from foot to foot. "Listen everything that's happened is in the past. I don't know what all I can say to make it right by you, or by myself. I'm willing to try. I can't teach here knowing my superior hates me because I ran out on him at seventeen."

Ezra saw the girl at the bar standing in front of him, not his student, not his new colleague. He saw his Aria. "I can't hate you Ms. Montgomery."

"Okay. Mr. Fitz," she said, feeling like they'd come to some sort of an agreement.

"Aria how about we have dinner tonight? To catch up," Ezra offered, the coffee maker dinged. "Coffee?"

"After my night, yes. After my morning, yes. After this whole weird conversation, totally. Dinner? How about my apartment? I'm dying to try out the kitchen," she said.

Ezra poured her, her coffee. "I'm looking forward to teaching with you Aria. You were a brilliant student, with an interesting take on things. I can't wait to see your teaching style."

"Thank you Ezra," she said, taking the coffee from him. "For everything." She walked out before he could make her elaborate on that statement.

_Oh crap, _he thought, _I'm not getting involved with one of my colleagues. Funny I said that exact same thing when she was my student. DAMN IT. _

* * *

Aria walked down the familiar halls. She spotted her old locker, and smiled. The school was becoming a familiar ghost, she was remembering the things she needed to. All the good things she'd forgotten. She thought of Emily's swimming, Spencer being the control freak and THAT kid, Hanna going from the quiet girl to the fashionista with her own clothing line, and she thought of herself the rebel without a proper cause. The girl who'd fallen in love with her English teacher, and ended up being an English teacher herself. _Oh Irony you are a cruel lover, _she thought.

She remembered the familiar smells, and sights. For a minute she thought she was a student again. _Nope Aria you're the one giving the assignments now. _

She went into her new class room, Mr. Fitz's old one. He'd chosen a new room across the hall for the next year. "I'm teaching in the same room that inspired me to teach," she whispered, setting her coffee down on her desk in the front of the room. She sat in his chair – her chair. It felt right.

Mrs. Hardman, her freshman Math teacher came in. "I heard you were teaching."

Aria smiled, "I am. It feels official."

"Aria if you need anything just come knock on my door. I'm always here." Mrs. Hardman had been her favorite math teacher ever.

"Thank you Mrs. Hardman," Aria said.

"You're not a student anymore Aria. It's Nancy," Mrs. Hardman said.

Mrs. Hardman was right she wasn't a student anymore. She was a grown woman. A teacher in fact with her first love across the hall, at home and at school.

"You're right Nancy I'm not a student anymore," Aria said, with a grin on her face that Mrs. Hardman knew all too well.

"Be easy on whoever he is. Some men can't handle teachers," Nancy stated.

Aria watched Ezra walk to his room. "Yeah teachers can't handle teachers."

* * *

Aria stopped by Ali's grave. She put her hand on the stone. "Hey Ali," she greeted. Her cell phone beeped. Her heart stopped. _No way in hell, _she thought.

**Where are you? – Ezra**

She pressed the talk button. "Hello Ezra," she greeted when he answered.

"Where are you?"

"I went to visit Ali."

"I look like an idiot standing outside of your apartment," he stated, "Especially since I'm holding wine, and dessert."

"Hmmm the ways that can be taken Mr. Fitz. There's a key under my rug, let yourself in. It's a private staff meeting with wine if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't."

"I'll be home in ten okay?"

"Okay Aria."

She hung up. Her phone lit up, she had text.

**Have fun tonight don't let the past come and bite you on the butt – Emily**

She blew a kiss at Ali's grave. "'That's immortality my darlings.' Funny thing is Ali I like getting older. Things you couldn't have when you were younger you can have now."

She went back to her car with a new sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Ezra looked around her apartment. _Was the woman the same as the girl? _He'd asked himself that question over the years. He studied pictures, art work, her bookshelves filled with Austen to McEwan, then her manuscripts. Finally he stopped at the shelves of music and movies. Both had a different taste than the rest of the place. They felt more alive. The fire in her he'd been attracted to in the bar.

Aria came in, swearing like a sailor. "Stupid thing on the - damn my toe!" She was hopping on one foot. The box had jumped out in front of her.

Ezra turned around. "What happened?" He realized how ridiculous she looked jumping on one foot.

"The statue in the box is like forty pounds I tripped over it," Aria said, "You'd think in college with crazy messy roommates I'd learn to avoid things. Apparently not."

He chuckled. "Sit down. The coffee should be done soon."

Aria went to the couch. She took off her boot and examined her tow. It was turning purple. "Lovely."

He went to the kitchen and doctored his coffee with sugar, but left hers alone. "Aria welcome home."

She sighed. "Hmmm. Shouldn't that have been said while you were hyperventilating this morning Ezra?"

He chuckled. "You might be right."

She limped her way to the kitchen. "So what did you bring for dessert? I never thought I'd ask that question with a straight face."

"Boston Cream, I thought it'd be more relaxed than anything else. Aria, can I be open with you?" He made eye contact with her as she stirred her black coffee.

"Sure. Just let me say two things first. I missed you, I regret not telling you where I was going, your letter Senior year was beautiful, I still have it. Secondly, I did what was best in my mind at the time. You couldn't have a relationship with a student. Even a former student. Even now it would look wrong in some ways," she stated.

"What do you mean 'look wrong' Aria?"

"I mean how exactly would I introduce you to my parents? 'Oh hey mom and dad remember Ezra Fitz my high school English teacher yeah we're dating now.' Their heads would explode. Hell my head would explode by association," she stated.

"Aria breathe. Let me speak now."

She nodded. "Okay," she mouthed. She didn't know how any of this would work, hell when the first affair had been clarified, it made her choice of going away after she finished school easier.

"Aria I'm allowed one mistake a school year. I didn't make one that first year. Not with you, not with my teaching. That first year was perfect. Don't ruin it with analysis," he said.

She kissed his cheek. "I don't think this was a good idea."

He kissed her, gently. "Define 'good'."

Lack of will power, something she definitely knew when it came to Ezra Fitz. She kissed him back just as gently. "I can't do this Ezra," she whispered.

He looked at her. "Aria, I am in love with you and will still be in love with you."

She knew in that instant that Ezra and her were the type of people that could only fall in love once and stay in love with that person forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys boost my ego. Thank you so much for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites. It means a lot. **

* * *

Three

Ari a knocked on Ezra's door, she hadn't spoken to him in two weeks, since the night of all confessions as Hanna called it. Spencer had been the one to get her to cross the hall. Spencer the logic of the group, with the love of her life Alex, the two of them pushed her to commit this insane act of desperation. They both knew what Aria could and couldn't live with. Alex was amazing at reading people; especially Spencer and her friends. Aria took a couple of deep breaths. _Come on come on come on Ezra. I feel like I'm in high school again._ She lifted up the corner of the rug, grabbed the silver key and let herself in. Ezra was on the couch, a book on his chest, asleep. She forgot that he was a deep sleeper. She went over to him, and brushed back his hair. "Ezra," she whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek.

He stirred. "Aria?" he asked, in disbelief. He was still groggy from his nap and it wouldn't be the first time that he dreamt of Aria, and at the rate things were going with the real deal it wouldn't be the last dream of her.

She smiled, gently, sinking to her knees beside his head. "Hey," she greeted, picking up the book he was reading. "Really?" She smiled at the cover. "I never thought you'd get to this."

"I'm not dreaming?" he asked.

She shook her head. "My book." Tears welled in her eyes. This one little gesture warmed her heart. "I wrote it once I left."

He pulled her up on to the couch with him. "Aria…" He trailed off.

"Let me finish. Please," she interrupted, "I wrote it because I hoped you'd find it and come back to me. I wanted you to come back to me. Because I couldn't come back to you, not until after I knew what I wanted."

"You're right it won't be accepted if we continue this. But we can wait for years if it's what you want. I just can't go back to not knowing anything. Your book portrays that. Not knowing. You lived with it for years but so did I." Ezra sat up straighter. He pulled her to him. "I couldn't forget you." He took in the scent of her hair as she rested her head on his chest. The smell was all too familiar, light and exotic, with a hint of citrus. It was unique just like her.

Aria sighed. "I didn't write that to say I can't live without you. I know I can. I don't want to. I never wanted to."

He realized that she wasn't the same girl. Then again he wasn't the same man. He hadn't been the same man the moment she'd left, now that he thought about it. He'd gone from the generally happy guy, to the gloomy, depressed man that he was until the day in the hall, the day he learned who his new neighbor was.

"Say something," Aria demanded.

He didn't know what to say. 'Ho-ly crap' would not work in this situation. It would most likely piss her off and send her storming back across the hall, never to speak to him again unless it was at work, or she had to. That he could not risk. Not with her. Then again with Aria it was about taking risks, and having feelings. Aria: being with her was about accepting the dangers around the corner, the feelings that tended to swarm around her, and most importantly accepting her as she is as all she could be.

"I think that we should just take it slowly this time around. We dove in straight into things that could've landed us both in trouble," he stated, "Though I doubt we know the definition of 'Slow'."

"Slow," Aria agreed.

* * *

Aria returned to her apartment a few hours later. Spencer was sitting on her couch. "Slow is not a word in my vocabulary," Aria announced.

"It's not in mine either. It's in Emily's, Hanna's, and Alex's. Ours never," Spencer stated, "What happened?"

"He had my book. I made this speech straight out of a romance movie, he said nothing and went all rational on me, and he was sleeping Spencer. He looked so small compared to everything, so innocent, and so perfect." Aria felt like her heart had been totally and completely spilt out.

Spencer smiled. "Aria, I know this may sound weird but whatever happens even though it was wrong then doesn't mean it's wrong now. Go after what you want." That was Spencer the go getter. She got what she wanted and she held it as close as possible. She kept her friends close, she kept Alex close, her and Melissa attempted to fix things, and then there was her perfection is necessary family.

"I just don't think that we know how to do this slowly," Aria confessed.

"You'll figure it out," Spencer stated.

"Hopefully," Aria replied, sitting down.

"You are a great woman Aria, and the fact that he sees that is perfect," Spencer said, "We all need to see people like that. Especially those that love us."

"Damn Alex has really rubbed off on you," Aria teased, "You're losing your intimidating demeanor."

"He helps me mellow." Spencer laughed. "I love it this way. Being with him; not having to worry about one of Melissa's sleazy boyfriends. Alex has dinner ready when I get home, and a bath drawn for me when dinner's over. He's perfect that way. Then again he's perfect in every way for me."

Aria frowned. She hadn't lived long enough when she'd found Ezra to know if he was perfect in every way for her. Then again Spencer had been the same age when she met Alex. "Spencer. I have work tomorrow. I have a lot to deal with tonight."

"Sorry." Spencer hugged her. "Hey dinner me you the girls tomorrow, drinking, the fun stuff. Wanna talk about work you don't run the financial end of Marin Hastings and Fields Designs."

"That's why I didn't go into business with you three." Aria smiled as Spencer left.

* * *

Aria had always been that kid who loved the first day of school. There was something about that first day that was monumental, exciting, breath taking in its own way. She sipped her coffee as she walked to her class room. She paused at Ezra's door. "I brought you coffee," she greeting holding up an extra paper cup.

Ezra looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you." He went to the door and got it. "Are you nervous about today?"

"I'm actually pretty excited about it. It's going to be new. Thrilling in some ways. Okay I'm very excited," she confessed.

"I was too. It's weird how you believe that this job will be the same every day, but it never is. It's a beautiful job Aria," he stated.

She smiled. "I hope my first year is NOTHING like yours Ezra," she replied, honestly, "Because in all truth I don't think we can handle something that eventful."

He chuckled. "You don't know how I've hoped never to have another year like those first few. Thank god they weren't. "

"Well at least I know I don't have any competition with these girls," Aria stated, with a wink before going to her class room.

* * *

"I'm Mrs. Montgomery, the new English teacher. Most if not all of you had Mr. Fitz last year for Honors AP English three. Welcome to Honors AP English four. This class is about as challenging as it gets. Home work will be assigned three days a week, there are biweekly projects, and you must write a paper five page minimum every week. This class isn't for slackers. If you have a problem go get reassigned." Aria remembered the speech she'd been given in her Honors AP English class her senior year. It was the same one word for word.

Her students were glued to every word that came out of her mouth. She clapped her hands. "Okay now this is going to be the easiest class time you have all year. You get to ask the teacher questions about herself. Any question can be asked, it's a chance for you to get to know me."

One girl raised her hand. She was obliviously the Hanna or Mona of her little group.

_This should be good. _Aria pointed to her. "Yes?"

"Okay I'm Ashlee. My question is about your love life. Have you ever been in love?"

Aria looked over at Ezra's class room. He was doing the same thing with his students. He turned his head and made eye contact with her. She looked back at her students. "My theory on love is that there are two kinds of people. Ones that can fall in love again and again. Then the ones that can only fall in love once, and are in love with that person for the rest of their lives. I'm the second one. So is the man I'm in love with."

Ashlee smiled. "Can I ask his name?"

"You may not. I'm sorry, Ashlee. Anything else?"

The girl that reminded her most of Spencer raised her hand. "I'm Dylan. My question is: are you one of the friends of the girl who was murdered?"

Aria expected questions but not from girls that reminded her of her and her friends. "Yes Alison was one of my best friends."

"Do you have a sister? I'm Jake by the way."

"No sorry. Just a brother," Aria answered.

"Okay. The boyfriend can that be taken care of?" One of the guys by Jake asked.

Aria took a deep breath as she turned red. "I don't think so. Sorry?"

"Oh I'm Cole," he stated.

Aria sighed. "Next?"

The girl who reminded her of Emily raised her hand. The girl had on a yellow tee that read Swim Champ I will watch you drown if you piss me off. "I'm Millie. My question is: where did you go to high school and college?"

"I went to Rosewood Day then to Iceland for a year and went to school there. Then I came back home and finished school here. I got my degrees at Cornell," Aria answered.

"You're an Alum?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. I loved every minute I had here. Especially my Junior and Senior years," Aria stated.

"Why?" The girl that reminded her of herself asked. "I'm Erin."

"Because it was nice to have my friends back. We'd fallen apart after Ali's death," Aria answered.

Erin stayed after class. "Ms. Montgomery is it true that you and Mr. Fitz had a relationship? A romantic one?"

"I was seeing Noel Khan, my Junior and Senior years. I was with Noel the night he died, in the car accident, our graduation night," Aria answered. _The night Noel died because of A. The night A ran us off the road. The night I called Ezra to come save me. The night I knew I had to go away for awhile. The night I learned and explained everything to my friends. The night my secret came out, about my continued relationship with Ezra even though I was with, with Noel. _

"Ms. Montgomery, I just found something in my locker. Your old locker that made me think not. I guess you just had a teacher crush," Erin said.

"I was guilty of a crush nothing more," Aria replied.

Erin put the note on Aria's desk. "You can have it. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." Aria smiled fully at the girl.

* * *

"So how was the first day?" Ezra asked, as Aria unlocked her car.

"Odd. Apparently there was a note in my old locker about us," she answered.

"You never wrote anything down about us. Right Aria?" he questioned.

"Just probably something that surfaced from the A days," she guessed.

"Yeah. A. Most likely. I'll see you at home," he replied.

"I'm going out with the girls tonight, we're celebrating new jobs, new courses, and old loves." Aria blew him a kiss before climbing into her car and driving off.

_She was right it had been an odd first day, _he silently agreed, climbing into his own car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm guilty for not explaining why the day was odd for Ezra well here's why.**

* * *

Four

Aria looked at Ezra. "Okay quick synopsis of the first two days. I know it's late but please tell me something I need to hear."

Ezra was tempted to close the door. It was two am and he had been asleep. Aria looked like she'd tried to get to the same state or had been asleep before she knocked on his door. "Odd," he said, summing it up in one word.

"Meaning?" Aria demanded. He couldn't give her one word answers when she was already nuts enough as is. She was also cranky and pushy to top it off. The dream about Noel Khan hadn't helped her mood either.

"Having you back in that building; knowing you're across the hall and I can't touch you. It's just like how it was Aria, and we both know it. It's odd because your back," he stated, "I can't touch you. I can't be with you even now without it being wrong in someone's eyes."

"I'm sorry, for bothering you," she replied, before turning away from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Aria we're human, we beat ourselves up. Then turn around and ask for more."

Aria sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep and everyone has someone. Emily and Toby. Hanna and Lucas. Spencer and Alex. And I'm dreaming about Ali and Noel."

"Come on in," he said.

She followed him inside his apartment. Ezra sat on the couch; he made eye contact with her. "So the couples are still together?" he asked.

Aria sat. "All besides one," she replied, tracing her hand on the buttery leather of the couch.

"Who?"

"Me and you. You and I. Us," she answered kissing him.

"I can't believe how smooth you are," he stated, kissing her.

"You learn a few things in college," she said, sliding closer to him.

"Aria slow remember?" he reminded her, knowing that slow wasn't going to work. With that reminder she stood up

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He nodded. "Let's go to bed." He led her to his room.

She remembered the cool grays and blues that decorated the room when he opened the door. He went to the right side of the bed. His side. She went to hers, hating the fact that she had to let go of him even for a few moments. Just like the hundreds of times before the gravitated to each other.

He wrapped his arms around her as she wormed her way closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It dawned on her, this was real, her second chance. She'd dreamt about this moment, this chance.

"You're real," Aria whispered, "I've been worrying that it's just a dream."

"I'm real and I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Good," she said, breathing in his sent. She forgot about the nights she woke up screaming his name, the nights Kylee, Maggie, and Annie, her college roommates would come running to her bed as she cried over him. She forgot about the things she had lived with when it came to Ezra. She forgot about it all.

Ezra held onto her tightly. He smiled down on her the moment she'd fallen asleep. His mind wandered to the night she graduated. The night Noel Khan died.

_Ezra's cell rang. He checked it Aria. _Wasn't she supposed to be with Noel tonight_**, **__he thought. He answered. Aria was sobbing._

"_I didn't know who else to call. Someone- A ran Noel and I off the road. I think he's dead. We're on the road by the lake. Ezra please."_

"_I'm on my way. I'll be there in two." He turned his car around and headed in that direction. So much for visiting his family this weekend._

_Two minutes later Ezra was at the scene of the accident. Aria was standing on the side of the road, holding her arm close to her body. He ran to her. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yes, my arm's broken but that's it. I called nine-one-one. They're on their way." Aria was still crying. "Go check on Noel he said something earlier. Please."_

_Ezra went down to the car. He checked Noel's pulse. Nothing. He actually liked Noel Khan even though Noel had played as cover for Aria. He went back to Aria. He shook his head. She fell to her knees and sobbed. _

_The police and ambulance came. The EMTs pronounced Noel dead on the scene. Aria just sobbed. Ezra explained that he had passed the accident on his way to visiting his family, and helped his student. Aria had been sedated and was sleeping peacefully in the back of an ambulance as they took her off. _

_Ezra didn't visit Aria in the hospital. He went to the funeral, but didn't say anything to Aria or her friends. The next week when he ran into Spencer she had told him she'd left for New York, Ithaca, Cornell, the list of places Aria was currently located early. _

"_She couldn't deal with everything after Noel's death. She loved you Mr. Fitz, but she couldn't stay. I don't know if she'll ever come back."_

_That night Ezra had gone home and threw things around his apartment, cursing, drinking, and eventually falling into a dreamless slumber. A routine he'd followed for months after she'd left. He'd admitted over and over again that he loved her. But he wouldn't go after her. _

With those memories Ezra finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ezra didn't want to move the next morning. He pulled Aria closer to him. She smiled in her sleep. "Damn it," she grumbled, opening her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I have breakfast with Hanna. What time is it?"

"9:45," he answered.

She shot up. "I'm late." She climbed out of bed. "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." She ran over to his side of the bed, and kissed him. "Son of a- I'm late."

He kissed her hand as she started to run off. He heard his front door slam.

* * *

Hanna laughed. "You ditched me for spooning. Nice."

Aria groaned. "Not spooning. I didn't sleep with him. I just flipped out at two am."

Aria went into the apartment. Hanna followed her. "So you didn't sleep with the man who's been in love with you for years. A man that you're in love with. Your priorities are totally out of line."

"Don't you know the definition of the word 'slow' Hanna?" Aria asked, going to her bedroom and changing her clothes.

"Yes but years of waiting. Speed is necessary," Hanna replied, "So when he starts answering your door in his underwear. I'm totally telling on you."

Aria laughed. "I don't think anyone will be answering any doors in their underwear any time soon."

"That's what we all said," Hanna giggled, "Aria just marry him already. Speed is worth the time it takes to get up to it. None of us judge you for it in high school. Noel doesn't judge you. Hell I think he accepted you'd never love him when your white knight is in the class room with you every day."

"It was different then. Now I'm just confused. I love Ezra. I never stopped. I never will. But there's like this road block. It's called the past. It's like this huge huge huge HUGE hurdle that we can't seem to jump over."

Hanna winked. "Then go under it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for those of you who love Noel I love him too. But not as much as Ezra. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm adding some drama. It'll be fun.**

* * *

Five

Hanna laughed. "It's funny. I can't wait until you're like out with him and your parents find you two together."

"Don't jinx it. Crap happens. And I've ran into Ezra with my mother, before awkward," Aria stated.

Hanna put her hand over Aria's. "Hey Aria it'll work itself out, in the end," Hanna stated, "If it's meant to be, you'll get there."

Aria sipped her coffee. "I don't want to hide him forever. I shouldn't have to hide him forever. I mean it's not like he's a pedophile."

Hanna shot her a pointed look. "You won't have to. Nice choice of words," Hanna said. "You'll figure out how to announce things."

"Yeah," Aria agreed, "I just don't know about reactions."

"Lie if you have too. Let Ella and Byron see how he is with you. Let them think it's their idea," Hanna stated.

"Hmm," Aria mumbled. Somehow Hanna's plan made perfect sense. Not that she'd boost Han's ego that much by telling her she was a genius.

Hanna laughed. "So is like Ezra over the whole Noel Khan thing?"

Aria bit her lip. "I really think that's something we'll be working on. Noel's death is still hanging over my head. Bringing Ezra into it only makes it harder."

"I can't believe everything is kind of coming into place," Hanna stated.

"It feels good. Very good," Aria agreed, leaning back a bit in her chair; relaxing some now that Hanna's teasing was over.

* * *

Aria sat flowers down on Ali's grave. "Enjoying immortality Ali?" She scoffed. "Who am I kidding? Of course you are." She blew Ali a kiss, before walking back to Noel's grave. She sat her second bouquet down. She noticed a starch white envelope with her name printed on it. She picked it up, and opened it.

_Visiting the dead? Consoling your guilt?  
You know you should've died, too.  
That was my plan.  
Ezra back in your arms, it won't last long.  
I'm back._

_-A_

Aria looked around the empty graveyard. "Damn you, you son of a bitch. Stop hiding behind your letters, and show yourself."

The only thing that answered her demands was the rain that started to fall. She shoved the letter into her pocket, and stared at Noel's grave. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't right for you. I'm so sorry it- all of this happened. I never wanted you dead." She went to her car, and drove to Spencer's home.

She ran up the side walk, and banged on the door. Alex answered. "Please tell me Spence is here," Aria greeted hugging him.

"Office," Alex said, letting her in.

"Spencer!" Aria called running towards the office in the back of the house.

"Aria?" Spencer asked, as Aria ran into the office.

"I found this today, at Noel's grave," Aria panted tossing the wrinkled letter onto Spencer's desk.

Spencer grabbed it and read it. "Where did you find this? Where?"

"At Noel's grave. I dropped off some flowers at his and Ali's grave," Aria explained.

Alex came in. "Everything okay ladies?" he asked.

Aria could see why Spencer loved him. He definitely had his pros aka he kept Spencer happy.

" Nope. Just a letter from our favorite neighborhood stalker," Spencer snapped.

"A?" Alex asked, slightly confused.

"Yes A. Alex keep up," Aria growled.

"I thought A was gone," Alex stated.

Spencer handed him the note. "Obliviously not, Alex."

Alex read it quickly. He looked at Aria. She was soaking wet and shaking. He couldn't tell if it was her nerves or the actual cold at this point. He looked back at the letter. "Why does this hand writing look familiar?"

"Because it's Ali's. You've seen it before because we have a million and one notes with her hand writing. It's hers. I'm one hundred percent positive," Spencer stated,

"There's no way in hell," Aria stated, "There's no way that Ali's alive. She's rotting in that cemetery. We picked out the outfit she wore."

"I remember Aria," Spencer said.

"A's gone. A died in the accident that killed Noel. We know who killed Noel. Who killed Ali, well the jury's still out on that one," Alex stated.

"Alex made a joke. It wasn't funny, but still a joke," Aria said.

Spencer took the note back from Alex, she skimmed it, before handing it to Aria. "I think that you should go home and we will all meet after you get off work."

"Okay," Aria agreed, she put the letter back in to her pocket. She hugged Spencer. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Aria knocked on Ezra's door. He opened it. "Okay I thought I'd see my happy girl. I've got the pissed off wet cat today," Ezra greeted.

Aria bit her lip. "A's back."

"How do you know this?"

She handed him the letter. "That's why."

He opened his door all the way. "Come in, let's get you dried off." He went into his bathroom as she closed the door behind her. He came back out with a robe and some towels.

She took them from him, as he sat to read the letter. She went to his bed room and left her wet clothes in the bath room. She came out in his robe. Ezra looked up at her. "What does this mean?" he asked.

She sat down beside him. "I don't want to think about it. It means that it's not over." She broke down and started sobbing.

He pulled her to him. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I don't want to lose another person," Aria confessed.

He wiped her eyes. "You're never going to lose me. Not again. I'm not letting you go anywhere. I'm not going to go anywhere. We're in this together."

"Together," she whispered. It sounded perfect. Having him. Them. Together.

He held onto her tighter. They stayed like that until she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her gently on the bed. "I love you." He kissed her forehead, before tucking her in. The gesture gave him, the familiarity of this feeling, helped him sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Life sucks. I love writing my view of what people should do.**

* * *

Six

Aria sat her things down on her desk. Ezra came in. They'd taken to the habit of coming to work together. It was nice to have someone to come on with.

"Miss Montgomery I have a question." He shut the door. "It's about the extra credit, it's not due today right?"

"You're not funny," she replied with a smile.

"Isn't that what you used to say to me?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Any sane person with a sense of well anything would know that his bruised lips were from kissing, and the dark circles were from the lack of sleep from straight awareness.

"Guilty. Ezra you know I did. I earned my extra credit the real way though," Aria replied, pulling stuff out of her desk and putting other things into it.

"Eh, true," Ezra stated. He picked up a piece of paper that'd fallen out of her desk drawer. "You dropped this."

She took it from him. It was the note Erin had found the other day. She'd forgotten about it, as she opened it she got the feeling she did every time she opened an unmarked letter.

_I'd tell Alison Khan the reason  
her big brother's dead is the result of  
a student teacher love affair. Look across the  
hall to find out the truth. It's in Miss Montgomery's eyes.  
-Anonymous_

"It's weak but it raises doubt," Ezra said when Aria made eye contact with him.

"I love how we all come back home and this starts up again. My life was perfect at Cornell. No A. Yes Noel and Ali are gone but it's normal," Aria said.

There was a soft knock on the door. Ezra opened it. Aria studied the girl who walked in. She hadn't seen Alison Khan in years and now the girl was in her class room.

"Aria I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Noel's little sister Alison," she said.

Aria looked at Ezra. He took the hint and left. "I remember you. I used to braid your hair," Aria replied.

Alison nodded. "I found something Noel wanted you to have." She sat a box on Aria's desk. "I know he'd want you to have it."

Aria opened the box. A gift from Noel. Her late husband. The vows she'd taken at a young age, the vows that make her a wife. The regrets all of the things she'd lived with. Inside the little box was a charm for a bracelet in her jewelry box. She bit her lip before looking at Alison. "Alison if you need to talk or anything I'm here. My door is always open."

"Thank you Aria- Miss Montgomery," Alison said.

"How are your parents?" Aria asked. She loved Noel's parents.

"They handle well, but it'd be different if-" Alison trailed off.

"I know," Aria said, "I know." She thought about how different her life would be. The thought scared her immensely.

Alison smiled. "Thanks."

"Listen I don't know if this helps but your brother loved you. And by the looks of it, he'd be proud of the woman you've become," Aria stated.

Alison smiled. "We found something out recently, that my mother would like to talk to you about. Can you have dinner with us tonight?"

Aria nodded. "I can manage that."

* * *

"What did Noel's kid sister want?" Ezra asked. They were getting ready to have lunch.

"I'll explain when I get home tonight. Crap I don't have my car," she said, pulling her lunch out of the microwave.

Ezra popped his meal in. "Why do you need your car?" he asked.

Aria's face fell. "It involves Noel."

"Meaning?"

"Ezra I don't know," she snapped. "I'll see you at home." She pushed past him to go back to her class room.

She went to the Khan's after work. Mrs. Khan answered the door. Noel's mother smiled when she saw Aria. "Aria you've became an even more beautiful woman," Mrs. Khan greeted.

Aria hugged the woman whom in a perfect world would still be her Mother in Law. A world where Noel hadn't died and Ezra wasn't around. That world didn't exist though. She was starting to get used to her newly imperfect world. "Mrs. Khan."

"Come in." Mrs. Khan led the way to the sitting room. "I have something to ask you Aria. I don't know if you know anything if my son told you anything."

"About?" Aria asked, sitting down, across from Mrs. Khan, who'd taken a seat during her little speech.

"Noel had money in an New York account, a joint account with a Miss. Elizabeth Riaz," Mrs. Khan stated.

"Who?"

"I'll get to that point Aria. We just cancelled the account as his parents we can legally do that. Miss Riaz came from wherever she'd been hiding. Miss Riaz and her son." Mrs. Khan wiped her eyes.

"Wait so you're saying Noel – My Noel -has a son?" Aria asked.

"Yes. Noel had a paternity test done. The boy is his son," Mrs. Khan said.

Aria exhaled. This was a lot. She'd just accepted all of her past in a few hours. "Oh my. Mrs. Khan how old is the boy?"

"Close to ten. I didn't ask questions. I just listened," Mrs. Khan answered.

"Oh my. I didn't know. I wouldn't have been. I don't know what to say." Aria stumbled over her words. "Does she know about Noel and I?"

Mrs. Khan nodded. "She's moving here. She wants you to get to know your step son."

Those words hit Aria like a semi truck. "For better lack of the word," Aria said.

"I found the marriage license, Aria," Mrs. Khan stated.

"My proudest moment," Aria replied, "We were coming back to graduate. Then go off to Cornell together."

"Was your wedding perfect?"

Aria thought back to the day before graduation, an eight am elopement, then five million regrets. "It was it really was," she lied.

"I want to know what made you two"-

"Finality," Aria answered, "We were scared."

Mrs. Khan smiled. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Aria replied.

The two women talked awhile longer before Aria left. She had some truths to tell. Some bridges that had to be mended before she could continue with the man she should've married.

Ezra was standing at her door. He had a key to her apartment but it felt wrong to just enter without her being there. He shifted the flowers from one hand to the other, as she came down the hall. They stood toe to toe with each other. "So I'm an incomprehensible asshole," he apologized.

"I have a lot of secrets," Aria said.

"Meaning?"

"I married Noel the day before graduation. I have a step son," Aria said.

"I'm not getting this. You married Noel?" he asked.

"The day before graduation, before the accident," Aria said.

"Who all knows?"

"Me, you, Noel, my step son, his mother, and Mrs. Khan that I know of," Aria answered. She started to wonder why they were fighting this out in the hall way.

"You were married. You lost your husband. Yet you called me your back up to help," Ezra snapped.

"Ezra I wasn't supposed to teach. I was supposed to run off with Noel and never come back," Aria stated.

"Because that statement just made everything better," Ezra growled.

"We're fighting in the middle of the hallway," she pointed out, "I was trying this thing called honesty Ezra."

"Hell our relationship wasn't built on it. Why start now?" he asked.

Aria opened up her door. "If we're going to yell can we do it inside?" She went in, knowing he'd follow her in they weren't done fighting. She sat her purse and keys down.

Ezra sat the flowers on the coffee table. She looked at him. "Why are we fighting? It's not worth it. It's been years."

"You were with me the night before," he whispered.

"Yeah and the minute I said 'I do' I regretted. I wanted it to be you. I knew that in this planet this reality Noel and I would never work. I belong with you," she said.

He went over and kissed her gently. "Then treat me like a real boyfriend. Let your parents meet me. Let us have a future."

Aria sat down on the couch. "I want to make this right."

"Then let's sleep on it."

"That I can do."

He pulled up her off the couch, and led her to her room. He ran her a bath. "I'll make you dinner. Just relax."

Aria realized then what type of guy she had. The type that made everything better at the end of day even if they were fighting over everything they could get their hands on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY life caught up with me. AGAIN! Sorry it's short. I might not post for awhile. I'm not in the mood to write.**

* * *

Seven

Aria smiled into her coffee cup. She exhaled, blowing the steam off of the top. Ezra took the coffee cup from her. "I think if all fights end like this. We'll need more coffee," he said.

She laughed. "I think if all fights end like this, I'm going to have to buy stock in like Starbucks."'

"I knew you were a wise woman," he said.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I know this sounds insane but I found something, from when Alison was alive, I'd like to share with you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's this contract we all signed. I found it after I left this place. It's this promise that we would never let those moments the perfect ones pass. I plan on not letting this one pass," she answered.

* * *

"I need you to accept this," Aria stated, following Ella around the gallery.

Ella turned around and smiled. "I liked Ezra," she said trying out her daughter's boyfriends name on for size. She could get used to it.

"Okay," Aria said, "Is daddy going to be mad?"

"You're father is the last man on the planet I try to understand," Ella laughed, "Does he care about you?"

"Yes," Aria said.

"I always thought there was a simmer between you two," Ella smiled.

Aria kissed her mom's cheek. "I have to get to work."

"On Saturday?" Ella asked.

Aria sighed. "I left some papers that I need to grade at school last night."

Ella laughed. "Yeah I think I know why you forgot those papers." She winked.

Aria's smile grew a little wider. "Exactly."

* * *

Ezra finished grading the last term paper for his Honors AP class, as Aria sat down beside him. "I told my mom today," she announced.

He looked at her. "You told your mother today?"

"I ran into her at the gallery, and we talked while she got some stuff ready. I told her," she said.

He smiled. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

****

**A/N: Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet….**

**

* * *

**

Eight

Aria was about to fall asleep. "Most of these papers aren't worth my grading."

Ezra looked at her. "I'm sorry honey. What's the paper about?"

"I asked them to pick out a novel any novel and write me a script on it. Five pages easily in play script formula. They can't give me that," she complained.

He laughed at her. "Honors students?"

"Regular English four."

"There's your problem. They don't care."

Aria looked at him. "Were my papers this bad?"

"Nope never." He rolled his eyes. "Easily accomplished papers. Something you would expect from a future teacher."

She glared at him. "Witty. Cute, but witty. I'm passing these back and making them rewrite them. Yes that's harsh. It'll make them improve though. Right?"

"It's your first year teaching. Learn your own way. If you want to do it that way I can't judge you for it," he replied honestly. He'd looked at a few of the papers, as a teacher with experience he would've marked them all with a red F and left it at that.

* * *

Aria passed back the papers. "I'm not pleased. At all. Even though you're a non-honors class I expect more from you. You graduate this year. A professor would give you an F and leave it at that. I'm giving you a second chance. Next time I won't." She slapped down the last few papers onto their writer's desks. "This is Rosewood Day. You're held at a standard of excellence. Meet it."

There were collective groans, when she went to the board and rewrote the assignment on the chalk board. She'd upped the pages to ten and wanted a full outline with the reassignment. She wouldn't tolerate failure. Especially from her students. Her personal life could be left to debate.

* * *

Emily sipped her tea. "I'm tired. With Spence handling Alex's books, my life is getting harder."

"How's Toby?" Aria asked changing the subject

"He's fine. Counseling unruly teens is definitely his calling," Emily laughed, "I never thought he'd be a productive member society."

"You me Spence Hanna the rest of Rosewood," Aria replied.

Emily threw a piece off her croissant at Aria. "Hey!"

* * *

"You know I'm right," Aria stated, "But he changed for you and for the better by the sounds of it."

"It's only taken him forever," Emily said, "What about Ezra?"

"I told my mom about us. It went…well actually. She had always thought there would end up being something between us." Aria said.

"You two are highly combustible. Any person with eyes blind or not could see that." Emily smiled. "I'm just glad you plan on sticking around."

"Forever. New A crap and all," Aria said.

"A crap. He's back?" Emily asked.

Aria launched into what she knew. Emily was silent for a few moments. Emily stood up.

"I need to go home. Aria if it's more than a prank keep Ezra close. I think if this is an aftermath it's going to be worse than the first time around. More people could actually die." Emily hugged her friend. "I'm scared."

"Me too," Aria replied


End file.
